peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 June 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-06-05 ;Comments *Start of show: "Well, good evening to you. If you were listening to last night's programme, you may have thought at the time that it sounded, mmm, just a little bit pre-recorded. A pearl without price of course, but pre-recorded, and you'd have been right because I was in Holland compering the Pink Pop Festival for the second year running. Last year was a disaster for me: this year was rather more enjoyable, tiresome details of that later in the programme. We have a session tonight from Magazine, among the records, three from the Ramones, three from Devo, and three from the Lurkers, and this programme is dedicated to the Dutch schoolgirls who kept me amused on the ferry on the way home." *Peel reviews recent the rather dodgy Pink Pop Festival in Holland, which he compered. He says that he enjoyed the set from Elvis Costello And The Attractions but the best act for him were the Police, whose set he describes as "extraordinarily good". *Peel hunted for records of local bands whilst passing through Belgium and the Netherlands, but was mostly disappointed with what he found: "It seems that most of the bands that are popular in both countries tend to be like local versions of the Wurzels, except rather ruder." *John had bumped into Pete Townshend outside Broadcasting House on his return to London. Townshend and John Entwistle had been guests on Kid Jensen's show earlier in the evening. Sessions *Magazine, #3 (rpt). Recorded: 1979-05-08 and first broadcast 14 May 1979. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Virgin). Tracklisting File a starts with 30 seconds of the first track to go *Rik L Rik: Meat House (7") Posh Boy *Adverts: My Place (7") RCA *Magazine: Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Again) (Peel Session) (edited out of 400 Box recording) :Review of the Pink Pop Festival. *Police: Born In The 50s (LP - Outlandos d'Amour) A&M *New Adventures: New Adventures (7") WEA *Menace: Last Year's Youth (7") Small Wonder *Creation Rebel: Hunger And Strife (LP - Rebel Vibrations) Hitrun (tape flip) *Link Wray: Rawhide (LP - Bullshot) Charisma *Lurkers: Cyanide / Whatever Happened To Mary / Take Me Back To Babylon (LP - God's Lonely Men) Beggars Banquet :(JP: "I'd like to help you out, mate, but you can't get the petrol, you know.") *Ruts: Babylon's Burning (7") Virgin *Cravats: Burning Bridges (7" EP - The End) Small Wonder *Los Caminantes: Siempre Hace Frio (Various LP - Texas Mexican Border Music Vol 12 - Norteno Acordeon Part 2) Folklyric *Pack: Heathen (7") Stiff Secret Service *Magazine: TV Baby (Peel session) *Who: I Can See For Miles (LP - The Kids Are Alright) Polydor :(JP: "I always thought that was the Who's best song, you know.") *Devo: Blockhead / Strange Pursuits / SIB (Swelling Itching Brain) (LP - Duty Now For The Future) Virgin (tape flip) *Cure: Subway Song (LP - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction (missing, back announced) *Reacta: Stop The World (7") Battery Operated *Morwells: Jammin' For Survival (12") Attack *Ramones: Glad To See You Go / Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment / You're Gonna Kill That Girl (LP - It's Alive) Sire *Magazine: Permafrost (Peel session) :(tape flip, resumes during next song) *Zips: Don't Be Pushed Around (7" EP - Take Me Down) Black Gold *Missing Presumed Dead: Double Life (EP - Say It With Flowers) Sequel *Howling Wolf: Shake For Me *Sugar Minott & Captain Sinbad: Hard Time Pressure (12") Sufferers Heights *Stiff Little Fingers: Gotta Gettaway (7") Rough Trade / Rigid Digits *A Certain Ratio: All Night Party (7") Factory File ;Name *a) John Peel Show - 19790605 - Magazine.mp3 *b) 1979-06-05 John Peel Radio 1 DB084+DB085 ;Length *a) 01:52:15 *b) 02:01:02 ;Other *a) File created from T091 and T092 of 400 Box. *b) File created from DB084 and DB085 of the Derby Box. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Derby Box